


become a mirror

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I become / a mirror that cannot close its eyes / to your longing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	become a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> For Beta Appreciation Weekend over at [](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/profile)[**nuna_fanworks**](http://nuna-fanworks.livejournal.com/). Written for [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** , for beating my stories about the head when they need it.

This time around, it's Yunho and Yoochun to the north, Junsu and Changmin to the south, Jaejoong left in Tokyo to do the round of TV and radio and appearances by himself, for even longer than the last time. Yunho doesn't exactly like being separated from the others like this, but Yoochun... well, hate might be too strong a word, but not by much. Not that he says so, exactly, but he doesn't need to. It's obvious in the way he leans just a little too far over in the car, expecting Jaejoong to lean back and balance it, the way he pauses a second too long in the middle of a sentence, waiting for Changmin to provide the word he needs, the way his jokes die without a punchline because Junsu should have finished them.

The first night, in their hotel room, Yunho calls Jaejoong, says hello and hands the phone to Yoochun, lies on his own bed and fills in Jaejoong's words from the half of the conversation he can hear.

The second night, Yoochun slips under the covers with him. With Yoochun curled on his chest, they're close enough to share one pair of headphones, so Yunho turns his ipod on and lets the others sing them to sleep.

The third night Yunho tries to be everyone for Yoochun, laughs as hard as Junsu would, insists that Yoochun remembers to eat more than just coffee like Jaejoong does, provides a running commentary on the movie they try to watch the way Changmin would. When Yoochun pauses the DVD, Yunho's bewildered.

"You OK?" he asks, turning to face Yoochun.

"Fine," Yoochun says, and he's smiling, just slightly. He reaches for Yunho's hand, presses their palms together as he says, "It's all right, Yunho. You don't have to work so hard." Yunho looks up, startled, but Yoochun's not done yet. "I miss the others, but I'm glad you're here with me. It's enough for me if you're just yourself," Yoochun finishes.

Yunho laughs a little, pulls Yoochun in for a hug, needing the contact suddenly. "OK," he says, "OK," and feels something knotted in his own chest ease just a fraction, just enough.


End file.
